Goodbye
by Loveless427
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and gets a visit from Naruto. Friendship


Sasuke stared at the ceiling in his room, its been almost a week since he returned to Konoha and still no sign of the 'dobe'. "I thought he said we were 'best friends' puh idiot" sasuke spat angerly glaring furiously at his innocent ceiling. The loser is the only reason I returned here in the first place...

Everyone else came to visit him frequently saying how happy they were he finally returned after 2 years with the exception of naruto, his self proclamed best friend. Deciding all this worring was bad for his sanity sasuke, seeing it was almost 2 in the morning made the decision to sleep and finish his brooding in the morning to come.

"BANG"

Sasuke jumped out of bed throwing his blankets to the floor after hearing the loud sound, frantickly he searched for the kunai he placed under his pillow for protection, grabing it he stalked silently with skill only a well trained ninja could posses to his door opened it and carefully glided out. Looking around he noticed a medium sized shadow lying bellow his distroyed window, not knowing if it was alive or not he walked over when it moved he jumped back waiting for it to attack first when laughter reached his ears.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly recognizing the annoying sound anywhere.

"Yea, sorry about the window but when I knocked you didnt answer...had to get in somehow" sasuke noticed that face spliting grin mold its way onto narutos face as if distroying sasukes property wasent a big deal, of course to naruto it wouldent be, he wasent the one who had to pay to get it fixed.

"Dobe, it took you long enough to come visit me, were have you been?" sasuke asked trying to not let his relief reach his voice, he was an uchiha and uchihas dont worry about anyone but themsleves. Keeping his face as stotic as possible he waited for narutos repley.

"Well, I got alittle held up doing something but everythings cool now, its really great seeing you again sasuke i've heard alot about you still as depressing to be around as usual I see" naruto said after scanning the house seeing nothing but black curtains and furniture as well as statues that looked as if they belonged in a horror movie, naruto would never admit it but sasuke kind of creeped him out.

"Ah I see well it was good seeing you as well but its 4 in the morning and I need sleep, we can continue this conversation in the afternoon, prehaps over ramen?" sasuke said, the adreniline wearing off reminding him of how tired he was.

Naruto looked around nervously "uhh yea sure, that sounds good" twittling his fingers and mumbling something sasuke coulden't understand he turned around about to go back out through the window "How about we meet there around 12?"

"Alright, oh and naruto.."

"Huh?"

"Use the door"

Laughing softly naruto headed for the door, opened it and stepped outside "It was really good seeing you again sasuke, i've missed you"

"Yea whatever, i'll see you tomorrow dobe" enjoying the slight glare he reseved from naruto for the name and hearing the normal response of 'teme' back sasuke shut the door and walked to his bed. Being able to see naruto again after so long was nice and though he dosen't like to say it, naruto was as they say 'a breath of fresh air' it was great to know someone so bright and happy when your life is normaly dark and gloomy, with that sasuke layed down and sucombed to sleep once more.

-  
Sasuke awoke to the same annoying noise he woke up to every morning, glaring evily at his alarm clock he picked it up and threw it against the wall effectivly silencing the poor machine only trying to do its job, thinking of how now he had to get a new 'victim' to wake him up in the morning he grumbled, angry at his own stupidity, for now did he not only have to pay to fix his window but also for a new clock.

Remembering the window sasuke bolted up and ran to the kitchen wear his other time telling device lay, noticing it was already 11:30 he cursed and quickly got ready for his meeting with naruto, sasuke smiling softly at the thought exited his appartment, locked his door and walked the short distance to narutos favorite ramen stand.

'1:00 o clock, 1 o fucking clock and the idiots still not here!' sasuke thought angerly wondering if the 'dobe' forgot about him, 'well it wouldent be the first time' unknowing to him these thoughts were making his killing intent rise scaring the villagers around him causing them to sidestep away from the angry uchiha, noticing this sasuke instinctively turned around and smelled his shirt.

'Nope' he thought while looking around making sure no one noticed.

Waiting 10 more minutes he decided to check narutos appartment but upon arrival noticed it was barricaded meaning naruto wasen't living there anymore, sighing sasuke headed for sakuras house seeing as she and naruto were still team mates she should know were he was living.

Sakura had matured greatly over the years he was away, she was no longer a carzy fangirl but a very promising medic ninja, needless to say she had stopped fawning over him so it was safe to go to her house now. Knocking on the door sasuke waited till she answered, noticing the look of confusion on her face he decided he should say something.

"I was wondering if you know were naruto is living now, I went to his appartment but no one has lived there in awhile and since i know your still good friends with him I want you to tell me wear hes at, see he was supposed to meet me for lunch today but as usual the idiot either lied and thinks this is funny or he completely forgot." Looking up he saw sakura looking at him as if he went insane, thinking it was something he said he quickly went trough his previuos statement checking for flaws or perhaps insults not noticing anything wrong with what he just said he returned the look full force.

Snapping out of her stuper sakura looked down at the floor "sasuke go home and rest"

"But what about naruto, he told me to meet him" sasuke said getting pissed

"Thats not possibly sasuke...cause...cause naruto died a year ago during one of are A ranked missions" sakura repleyed sadly starting to remember her best friend and his final moments.

Needless to say sasuke turned around and walked home, stuned he sat on his bed thinking of how he will never hear the blonde idiot ever again, about how the light he came to enjoy will never come back and how now his life was only darkness just like his furniture, feeling tears fall down his cheeks he decided to take a nap and try to come to terms with narutos death, never noticing the small blonde looking at him with sadness in his eyes or hearing the blondes final words.

"it was nice seeing you again sasuke, i've missed you." 


End file.
